<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just A Little More Time by Astre_Red</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261798">Just A Little More Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astre_Red/pseuds/Astre_Red'>Astre_Red</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hakuba Saguru Appreciation, Hakuba Saguru-Centric, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:53:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astre_Red/pseuds/Astre_Red</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakuba didn't realize immediately that something was wrong. It wasn't as if the headaches were so rare, and if the crimes gave him a strange feeling of déjà-vu, well, he had solved so much, it wasn't so strange. There was nothing serious.</p><p>And then the visions started.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just A Little More Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602803">Steeplechase</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinthFeather/pseuds/NinthFeather">NinthFeather</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The first “symptom”, if he can even call it that, is his sleepiness. Hakuba Saguru isn't someone who sleeps a lot, be it because of the number of cases that needed to be solved or simply because sleep was never something that came easily to him. It's not a healthy habit and he knows it, he just doesn't really care. It's not like someone ever notices.</p><p> </p><p>Yet, despite this, he never felt really tired. He was used to it, and four or five hours of sleep per night was usually enough for him to be in form.</p><p> </p><p>So when his eyes suddenly start to close themselves during classes or even during heists, it takes him by surprise. It doesn't last long, but it happens every two hours or so, and while it doesn't necessarily worry him, he still tries to sleep more. It works a little, but it doesn't really go away.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The second and much more annoying symptom is the headaches. It usually comes after his sudden sleepiness, and it can go to <em>just-a-little-migraine</em> to <em>I-feel-like-I'm-going-to-faint</em>. Those are rarer, but it happens often enough for his classmates to notice.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you feeling alright, Hakuba-kun ?” Aoko asks once during lunch when Hakuba blinks a little too fast and his eyes narrow to read the menu. It's one of these times where she managed to drag both him and Kuroba with her before he could give an excuse as to why he couldn't come.</p><p> </p><p>“I just have a little headache, Aoko-san, do not worry.” he replies easily, and Kuroba snorts.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe it's your arrogance that finally starts to-”</p><p> </p><p>He never finishes his sentence because Aoko proceeds to hit him with her bag, yelling her characteristic <em>Bakaito</em> loud enough to attract the waiters's curious glances. Hakuba can't bring himeself to tell her that all this yelling makes his headache worse.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It's not until the third symptom that he realizes it's far more than a weird and persistent cold.</p><p> </p><p>It starts at a heist, of course. It always does.</p><p> </p><p>He's standing on the roof while the Task Force is stuck downstairs. It's the roof of a museum, wide and open in a way that makes something in Hakuba wary and sick. Kid is holding a bright jewel under the moonlight, like usual, and he sighs when nothing happens. He turns towards the detective with his annoying smirk and brutally stops moving.</p><p> </p><p>“Tantei-san ?” he calls slowly, sounding almost worried.</p><p> </p><p>Hakuba doesn't notice, because all his attention is on the large red stains on Kid's chest and stomach. <em>Blood</em>, he thinks, because what else could it be ?</p><p> </p><p>He feels nauseous, and his breath is too fast and irregular, and he can't tear his gaze away from the mortal injuries.</p><p> </p><p><em>You need to lay down.</em> He tries to say to the injured thief who's standing like nothing is wrong, like his blood isn't falling like an horrible hourglass that counts the seconds before his inevitable death, but the only thing that escapes his mouth is a broken whimper.</p><p> </p><p>“Tantei-san !?” Kid asks again, starting to sound alarmed, which doesn't make sense since he's the one who's losing blood, not Hakuba. Nothing makes sense.</p><p> </p><p>The thief starts to walk towards him, and Hakuba blinks to try and chase away the burning sensation in his eyes. He's crying, he vaguely notices. His eyes are still fixed on the red staining Kid's chest.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(“Don't cry, Tantei-san.” A smile, a real one tainted with red. The monocle and hat are missing, but it doesn't matter, not when it is replaced by so much red- No no no no nononoNO-)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“KID !” a voice roars, and Hakuba blinks again. He stares at the thief, and who stares right back at him. The blood isn't here anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“I-” he starts, not even knowing exactly what to say, but is interrupted by Nakamori's arrival. Kid is gone in a flash, and Hakuba faintly hears his friend's father curses. The man barks orders to the policemen, before turning to the other.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, Hakuba-kun !” A hand passes in font of him, and the detective flinches without knowing why. Nakamori pauses, eyes narrowed and examining his face. Hakuba doesn't know what expression he's wearing, but it must be bad, because a worry passes in Nakamori's eyes before rage replaces it.</p><p> </p><p>“What did that bastard thief do ?!” he asks, and Hakuba doesn't know how to answer, so he doesn't.</p><p> </p><p>That night, he lies on his bed, eyes wide open.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The sleepiness and headaches were already hard to deal with, but the visions are another matter entirely. It happens randomly, and it's not something he can explain.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroba, following this disaster of a heist, started to observe him more closely. He's discreet about it, and if Hakuba wasn't a detective he probably wouldn't have noticed. But he does, and it becomes another source of headaches (and another proof to his Kaitou Kid is Kuroba theory).</p><p> </p><p>The visions last two long and terrible weeks, until he passes out in the middle of a class.</p><p> </p><p>He wakes up as a different Hakuba Saguru.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>(<em>“Are you sure this is going to work ?”</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>Are you doubting me, Hakuba-kun ?”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A silence, loud and heavy, before a tired sigh is left out.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Of course not. I just don't want you to get hurt.”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A pause, before a calm voice speaks again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Don't worry about me, worry about yourself. You are the one who will have to face the most obstacles.”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A laugh, broken and so tired. Another silence settles, before a whisper breaks it once again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>He would have been a better choice.”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The next silence lasts a few minutes, full of regret and grief and what-ifs. But when the voice responds, confidence can be heard.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I don't agree. Even if he wasn't-” a pause “-even if he was here, I would have chosen you.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>Why ?”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A strange smile.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Because no one will expect you.”</em>)</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Brown eyes open and stare at the ceiling. It takes him a while to recognize what was his high school's infirmary.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” he whispers, and slowly, a smile blossoms.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'm back.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic is going to be REALLY irregular with uptades. I had this idea a long time ago, so I don't know exactly where I'm going. English isn't my first language, so tell me if there are any mistake. I hope you like it ! Tell me what you think in the comments : what happened ? What is Hakuba going to do ?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>